1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for simultaneously exchanging various automotive fluids, particularly power steering fluid. Moreover, the present invention relates to apparatus which permits automatic, simultaneous exchange of automotive fluids.
2. Introduction
It is well known that to keep an automobile running well it is necessary to perform routine maintenance, particularly changing the fluids which provide cleansing and lubrication to the many movable parts of the car's engine. Traditionally, to change any of these fluids it was necessary to either have the car lifted off the ground or climb underneath the car in order to reach the necessary points in the engine compartment for the particular fluid involved. The fluid could then be drained into a suitable receptacle and the engine compartment could be resealed. New fluid could then be manually poured into the appropriate engine compartment.
The above-described, traditional process of changing automotive fluids may be feasible, but it is also time consuming, messy and with the onset of certain environmental regulations, possibly illegal depending on the composition of the fluid being changed. Furthermore, many people do not have the tools, skill or knowledge necessary to climb under a car and know which drain plugs to pull, among other things.
Consequently, many automatic fluid change systems have become well known in the art. Such automatic devices permit old fluid to be siphoned out of the car through a tube and then replaced with new fluid being pumped through the same tube into the car's appropriate engine compartment. Such systems may utilize electrical motors and pumps, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,621 issued to Trevino, 4,964,373 to Bedi, or 5,044,334 also to Bedi. Other devices may include apparatus intended to be actuated through creating a vacuum by gravitational siphoning such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,674 issued to Sweet.
While each of the above-identified patents describe more sophisticated fluid changing systems than the traditional method also described above, the amount of time necessary to properly change the fluids has not been significantly decreased since the old fluid first needs to be removed before the new fluid is put into the car. Furthermore, some of the above-described inventions are too complicated for a layman to use.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an automotive fluid exchange system which permits the simultaneous removal of old fluid and replacement with new fluid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automotive fluid exchange system which is easy and ecologically safe to operate.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an automotive fluid exchange system which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.